Deal
by Laurenio567
Summary: Barry picks Amy up for her senior prom. Barry/Amy


Amy's POV:

"Are you sure about the necklace?" I asked, still feeling extremely garish and clumsy.

"It is beautiful. You're beautiful." Susan finished clasping the crystal necklace around my throat and stepped back. "Your mother's dress is beautiful."

"I'm surprised it fits me." I admitted. "The hemming you did makes it perfect."

"Oh, well I still remember some of the things I learned in home economics." She joked as she closed her makeup box. "Now. Stand up and let me have a look at you." She took my hands and helped me off the stool to my makeup table. It had been my mother's and two years ago I moved it into my room. "That dress is perfect for your figure." Susan smiled. I spun around once, hearing the lilac silk swish around my feet. The sparkly heels from Susan peeped out from under the fabric and as the dress wound up my body, it became more fitted, hugging my curves that for once I would be showing off. After all, it was my senior prom. "You ready?" Susan moved to my bedroom door to leave.

"Oh!" I cried. "I almost forgot!" I ran over and quickly put the earrings in that Susan had given me back when I first came back to Ontario. I stood back up and she looked at me with glassy eyes. "I know they don't really go with the dress," I looked down and rocked back slightly in modesty, "but I never go anywhere without them. Tonight is no excuse."

"They look wonderful." Susan smiled and bit her lip before taking a deep breath. "Ok. I'll go down and call you when we're ready." She opened the door and rushed out excitedly, as if it was her that was the high school girl in the midst of a great plot. I laughed lightly to myself.

"She's almost ready." Susan came trotting down the stairs to Jeff. "And she looks just like her mother." Susan added, eyes wet.

"I promised her I wouldn't cry." Jeff chuckled. "So I don't have the same luxury you do, of showing emotion." He held Susan close and looked into the living room. "You hear that, Barry? She's almost ready." Jeff called through the house.

"I'm so excited for you two!" Susan gushed as Barry joined them at the bottom of the stairs with the corsage in his hands. "It's so fitting, since she always adored you."

"I don't think we were supposed to tell him that." Jeff mumbled and Barry blushed, looking down.

"I thought it was obvious." Susan defended herself in a whisper.

"Well, I've never met another kid with spirit like hers." Barry nodded.

"If I fall and break my neck," I called from the top of the stairs, "I hope you're all happy." They all looked up and immediately Susan was whipping out her camera. Dad was staring at me as if were some ghost. And Barry. Barry's mouth was hanging open in what I could only hope was awe.

"Did I say 'kid'?" Barry whispered to Susan. "I meant woman."

"Watch it." Jeff warned and Barry laughed before letting his eyes wander back to me. He was looking at me in a way that no boy had ever looked at me before. Like I was changing every expectation he had ever had about me. And I was loving it.

Barry's POV:

She was perfection. I had never imagined Amy like this. Well, maybe that's a lie. When she was younger I liked to imagine what she would be like when she was grown up, if she would stay the same, what her body would look like, if she would still have the same spunk. But this….this was more than I could have hoped for. As she descended the stairs, the silk of her dress slid effortlessly with her long legs. Her shoulders and collarbone were perfect smooth curves and sharp edges. Where had that little kid gone? She reached the last step and Susan was having her pose for more pictures. Her eyes met mine and we held each other's gaze as she stepped over to me.

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen you look stunned." She blushed.

"If there ever was a time before this, it was because of you." I mentally patted myself on the back for remembering how to talk at a moment like this. "I think I'm supposed to give you this flower." I handed her the box. She snorted lightly.

"You put it on my wrist."

"I never went to prom." I reminded her and slid the band of flowers over her left wrist.

"And this is my first one too." She pinned the boutonniere onto my tux.

"Pictures!" Susan pushed the two of us together.

"You have her home by midnight." Jeff reminded me.

"Yes, sir." I laughed as I said it and he chuckled with me. The idea of calling Jeff Alden 'sir' was just too hilarious.

"And don't even think about trying anything. She can fly a plane, she can beat you up." Jeff added as Susan opened the front door for us.

"Dad!" Amy protested in embarrassment. "Please!"

"And that dress better stay right where it is!" Jeff called as we headed down the front steps.

"I can't hear you!" Amy called back. "I'm going to pretend you're not ruining my life!"

"Love you too!" he called.

"Be safe! Have fun!" Susan waved and the front door shut.

"Thank goodness." Amy sighed. "He is so-"

"Yeah. Weird." I finished for her and we smiled.

"I feel so silly all dressed up like this." She admitted as we walked down the gravel path.

"Me too." I agreed. "But you look fantastic." She blushed at my words. "I mean, so different than when I first saw you." I winked and she elbowed me playfully.

"Don't remind me. I was so embarrassed."

"You shouldn't have been. Even at thirteen there was something about you that captivated people." She looked up at me. "Captivated me." I added quietly. We walked out into the fields, reminiscing.

"Just the fact that you're my prom date tonight is so ironic."

"Because you always adored me?" I smirked, watching her eyes widen.

"You are so infuriating!" she cried shoving me lightly.

"Susan seems to think you were quite infatuated with me."

"I was." She sulked. "But you don't have to worry. That was a long time ago. I was a kid. I mean obviously I've moved on."

"That's a shame." I took her hand and led her farther into the field.

"Why?" she immediately sounded interested.

"Because I haven't moved on. To be honest, ever since I saw you screaming in the bathroom I knew I was gonna wait around as long as it took for the girl with that spirit. And I've done my waiting. But if you don't adore me anymore, well that does complicate things."

"You just think you're so great, don't you?" she sighed.

"No. I think I'm good. I think you're great. Except at flying. I'm still better than you."

"Are not." She snapped back. "And maybe I'm not completely over you." She added under her breath while rolling her eyes.

"It's nice to see you haven't gone soft in your old age." I teased. She smiled softly at me, eyes deepening. I smiled back as we came to the far field. "Tell you what," I stepped back from her, "you fly my plane to the prom tonight and if you can handle it I'll take you on the date you've always wanted with me. And if you need me to take the controls, you admit that I'm the better flyer."

"Your plane?" she asked in confusion. I motioned across the field to where my plane was parked on the airstrip. She laughed in surprise.

"You're taking me in that?" she beamed. "Of course."

"So do we have a deal?" I proposed.

"You can't lose either way." She frowned. "It's not fair."

"You can't lose either."

"How's that true?" she squinted her eyes.

"Because you either get a date with me or-"

"Or I have to admit you're the better flyer. That's not a win for me."

"I think it is. Because after I kick your butt and you admit that I'm the better flyer, I'd kiss you." I stated and watched realization dawn on her.

"Welllll," she began, "I mean I might get my dress dirty."

"Can it be dry-cleaned?"

"Yep." She smiled. "You're on."


End file.
